Jake Palmer Calmcacil
:"You're not gonna make me wear ridiculous clothes all the time, are you?" :—Jake is not a fan of clothing. Jake Palmer Calmcacil is the twin brother of Morgan Calmcacil and Bella May Cunningham, and a former resident of the Mikufa Tribe. Biography Early Life Jake was found and adopted by the Mikufa as an infant, and raised in their culture. However, he never felt like he fit in with the tribe; he didn't practice archery as much as his peers, his skills with handwoven crafts were developed out of sheer boredom, and he eschewed their minimal clothing, finding it useless. The elders would attempt to encourage him to engage himself more in the tribe's customs, but Jake couldn't bring himself to, and eventually they left him to his devices, though made sure to make him feel as welcome as possible. Leaving the Tribe One day, Jake decided that he wanted to see what was beyond the jungle walls of the village, and he departed to see for himself. He eventually ran into Mato, who had also gone off into the jungle on his own. The boy from Adarig recognized Jake as looking similar to Morgan, and, after introducing themselves, Mato told Jake about Morgan, piquing Jake's curiosity and making him curious not only in her, but the village Mato was from, although Jake found Mato's clothing odd. After showing Jake around the village, Mato showed him some of the ruins of Adarig, when suddenly Morgan herself appeared, followed by her father, who took Jake to his ship to run DNA testing. There, Jake was discovered to be Morgan's twin brother, although how he ended up with the Mikufa was inexplicable. They journeyed to the tribe itself to seek answers, despite Jake being adamant that the story had no more to it than he was found as an infant, which Elder Mokku confirmed personally. After saying their goodbyes, Jake left with Aerandir and Morgan, Mato tagging along for the ride, as they returned to Earth, acquainting Jake with modern technology, his new home, the ways of the Jedi and his ability to learn the Jedi arts, and clothing, the latter much to Jake's dismay. He was also officially adopted into the family, receiving the last name of "Calmcacil" and immediately coming to call Aerandir his father. Physical description Jake very much resembles his sisters Morgan and Bella May, his short, scruffy hair the same color as Morgan's. Like the two of them, he is also rather short, if not just slightly taller than the two girls. He's also physically fit, having engaged in activities such as tree-climbing while living amongst the Mikufa. Powers and abilities Jake is Force-sensitive, highly so, on a level nearly on par with his twin sister Morgan. However, he has not yet been trained, and all of his abilities in this aspect are latent. He has some skill in archery and weaving, carried over from his life in the Mikufa village, but is more skilled in weaving as it was something to do when he was bored; he is an average archer. He's capable of climbing trees easily as well, having done this activity as another form of entertainment. Personality Jake is a naturally fun-loving boy, doing his best to make his own fun and games even with the limited resources in the Mikufa village. He is also curious and excitable, eager to learn about new things and make new friends. Jake is also a nudist, greatly disliking the idea of wearing clothes, finding clothing odd in general, and avoiding wearing clothing whenever he possibly can. When he is wearing clothing, however, he always goes barefoot, disliking shoes and socks for constricting his feet. Trivia *This counterpart of Jake is very different from his Jedi vs. Sith counterpart, in that the Jake Palmer of that continuity is far more conservative than this one, having grown up in a Jedi Temple instead of a jungle tribe. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Males Category:Padawans Category:Earth (BotF)